In the Blue Paradise Wild
by lovecastle89
Summary: This is my response to the KAEX Challenge of "Pick a Color" proposed by the incomparable Paulina Ann. In this one-shot, Keith takes Allura to Hawaii for a little R & R.


**Aloha! I've been so impressed with all the "Pick a color" stories lately, I couldn't wait to publish my own. This came to me one night last week and I had almost the whole thing written in a couple of days. This takes place in Hawaii. Now, I've never been there, but I have collected information about the beauty of the islands from my friends who have gone there and also whatever tidbits of research I was able to do. So, I apologize if my story doesn't do justice to describe Hawaii in all its amazing glory.**

 **This takes place late in Voltron Force, is rated T and bordering on M towards the end.**

 **I do not own Voltron or its characters. Any OCs in here are of my creation.**

Allura had been dreaming of this for so long, her heart pounding away skipping a few beats at the thought of spending time away from Arus. This would be a real vacation with Keith, her beloved. Hawaii. It took her a bit to say the word to herself. She had never heard of the place on Earth, but Keith had and he had spent time there alone when looking for Black. He described it as the "epitome of paradise"and with its blue waters, white sandy shores and tranquil resorts, she would love it.

"Just think Sweetheart, you'll be able to relax, no royal duties, no Lotor. Just you and me," he whispered to her as he pictured beautiful hibiscus behind her ear while he tucked a strand of hair behind her hear. His dreamy ocean-blue eyes gazed into her sea-green ones and she shivered as tingles of desire coursed through her body. It had been so long since they had an quality time together.

"What's that sound?" she asked as she pulled her bathrobe closed and walked towards the large set of doors that led out to their private lanai.

"The ocean," Keith replied softly. "We'll wake up to this every morning."

"It's so beautiful and peaceful," she responded looking ahead at the view ahead of her of the ocean. They were staying at an ocean-front resort in Oahu with the most spectacular views of the ocean with palm trees and gorgeous red, orange and all other colors of flowers and plants. Allura let out short gasps. This giant monster body of water made Lake Arus look tiny.

"What do you think?" Keith asked interrupting her thoughts. "We have more than a week's time ahead of us and all these other islands to see. What would you like to do now? I don't want to overwhelm you, but there is so much to do and see here. We could go snorkeling, whale watching, surfing, ziplining or?" He waited for an answer, but she was silent transfixed on the view ahead of her.

They had only arrived that morning and after a quick lunch, they had both taken a nap to alleviate the nagging jet lag. Now it was time for adventure. Allura wanted to think about it more before answering him. She had seen in a brochure about taking a canoe to some secluded waterfalls, but those other activities sounded just as interesting.

Keith walked up further behind her in his t-shirt, blue swim trunks and leather sandals that were quite comfortable. His preference was to go to the beach before they would have dinner and maybe he could get her to surf. But, he was interested to find out what _she_ had in mind for them to do the rest of the day.

Allura continued to stare at the beach with its splashing waves beckoning her. It was Lanakai Beach with its gorgeous turquoise waters. It seemed to be calling her, telling her to run in the hot sand and that it would feel good on her bare feet.

"We could have a cocktail and then you could decide," Keith said hoping she would finally say something in return.

She turned back to face him quickly, her blonde mane following the motion of her head and settling down her chest. "That sounds wonderful," she said, her green eyes twinkling.

Well, pack your swimsuit with and let's go," he said excitement rising in his voice. He hoped that she had packed that blue bikkini that she always looked so stunning in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura had changed into a bright yellow sundress with a print of multi-colored flowers scattered over it. It was ideal to wear on the island and she seemed to blend in with the locals and other tourists. Her silky golden hair hung down and gleamed in the Hawaiian sun. Instead of her tiara, a wreath of orange and red flowers encircled her head and as Keith took one look at her, he couldn't help but think she belonged here like an island goddess.

They sat outside on barstools at a bar just down a short walk from the resort. Keith ordered a Long Island tea and Allura, indecisive, left it up to the bartender to suggest a drink.

"How about a Mai tai?" the bartender suggested. He was an older man with silver hair and wore a deep red Hawaiian shirt with Asian writing on it and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

"What's that?" she asked, her smile wide and curious.

"You'll see," he responded as he grabbed a bottle of rum and another one of something Allura couldn't make out. She watched in amazement as he threw up the bottles, splashing some of the contents in a shaker along with a squeeze of lime, pineapple juice, clear syrup and a few springs of mint. Then he threw in ice cubes and after a shake, he poured in a glass with a little umbrella on the edge before he pushed it towards her.

She took a sip and her eyes widened.

"Wow! This is amazing!" she nearly shrieked, "and it's so beautiful!" The bartender gave a nod as he wiped his hands on a bar towel.

"This is an official drink here in Hawaii," Keith told her as he stirred and sipped his.

It's so good and Iove the cute little umbrella! Why don't they make drinks like this on Arus?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, let's get the recipe and make some for the team when we get back," Keith suggested and her eyes dazzled with mirth to that.

She had another one when she let him know what she wished to do next.

"Let's go to a waterfall," she said. "Just you and me where we could be alone," she purred as her arms wrapped around his strong neck.

"We'll have to rent a canoe," he said and looked at the brochure that she had pulled out of her bag. It unfolded into a map and he studied it from behind her head as she still had her arms locked around him. "Looks like we won't have to paddle far. There are waterfalls just beyond that point," he said pointing his finger in the direction of some cliffs.

"Let's go," she giggled as she hopped off the bar stool and headed towards the direction of the cliffs. It was clear to Keith that Allura was certainly enjoying the effects of her drinks and he chuckled to himself. He rushed to catch up with her nearly losing one of his sandals in the process.

Allura slipped off her own sandals and plopped them in her tote bag. Smiling with her face up towards the sun, she also enjoyed the feel of the warm, white sand on her feet.

Soon, they had met up with a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and he was wearing a blue shirt with palm trees on it. As the fellow made eye contact with the both of them, his expression bright and cheerful.

"Hello! Commander Keith Kogane? And you must be the queen of Arus! Welcome!" he exclaimed, his arms outstretched. "How long have you two been here?"

Keith blinked for a moment before it finally registered in his brain. "Howard? Hey! great to see you again!" Keith stepped forward and hugged the older man and Allura stood stunned and wondering just who this was.

"Sweetheart," Keith said turning to her," This is Howard. I got to know him a lot when I was a fugitive of Galaxy Garrison. He always had my back."

Allura had heard some of Keith's dealings, but they had never really talked about what had gone on when he was on the run. Keith had had foes, but he also had friends and she knew this one was a friend. She could sense it as she closed her eyes before offering her hand to shake.

Howard in return took her hand and placed a kiss on it. As he raised his head, he told her, "You have a good man in Keith. I never doubted he was up to anything crooked like Wade."

"Hey Howard, can you hook us up with a canoe? We want to go and explore the waterfalls," Keith said.

"Absolutely. It's very romantic over there," he said as he gave Allura a wink. "There a swim-up bar, so you can have drinks and dinner, plenty of firewood too for a private bonfire," he said. He then gave them his "best" canoe before Keith promised to catch up on old times over a couple of cocktails while he and Allura were on vacation.

Keith and Allura entered the ocean and began the journey to the other island beyond the cliffs. With both of them paddling the canoe, their paddles gliding through the tranquil and occasionly treacherous waters, they reached their destination in no time.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Allura exclaimed putting her sandals back on as they began walking on the shore. Holding hands with Keith, they gazed at the lush forestry and flowing water cascading down. It was pure romance.

"It looks like Lake Arus, but only on a grander scale and more spectacular!" she cried out as she began to run towards the waterfalls, her hand still holding Keith's tightly.

"Get into your bikkini and let's go for a swim," he said his white teeth flashing a smile as he lifted off his shirt to show his muscular abs and arms, not to mention his pecs. He never missed a day at the gym and even with them being on vacation, he made sure to take advantage of the resort's workout room.

Allura sighed taking in his striking and handsome appearance as she quickly donned her bikkini behind a tree and then set down her wreath from her hair. Keith dove in first and then she followed spashing into the cool, yet refreshing waters. Popping up her head, she took a quick breath of air and slicked back her hair with her hands. Keith shook his head and water droplets dispersed from his jet-black hair. He was so handsome and all Allura could think of was how much she wanted to wrap herself around him and run her fingers through that thick black hair of his.

Keith wanted her just as much as he bit his lip. That blue bikkini accentuated her curves and her glowing skin, but the thought of the bikkini off and lying on the shore or a rock had him quite aroused.

Allura swam up to him and as he cupped her face in his hands and began kissing her, she snaked her arms around him. Her bikkini was off before she knew as were his swimming trunks. They made love under the waterfall, the roaring sound of the water drowning out their cries of intense passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later they went down to the beach after a meal of grilled mahi mahi at the tiki bar and more mai tais for Allura.

A private beach bonfire concluded their evening and as the sun went down, the blue sky turned into the lovely orange and red hues like her cocktail.

"This is paradise," she whispered over and over in Keith's ear and she nestled closely to him as they once again made love. There would be many more days like this for them as long as they were on vacation and had each other.


End file.
